The present invention relates to industrial machines and, in particular, to a guide rail for a crawler of a mining machine.
Conventional earth-moving machines, such as mining shovels and excavators, include crawler mechanisms for moving the machine over the ground. The crawler mechanism includes an articulated track composed of multiple links or shoes coupled together to form a continuous loop. The shoes engage the ground and engage a row of rollers along a roller path as the track is driven. The weight of the machine and any loads supported by the machine are transmitted through the rollers to the shoes, thereby causing the shoes to wear down and/or deform over time.